1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, more particularly, to a connector which is highly possible to be adopted in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, as a conductor connection structure in a connector for electrically connecting cable (insulated cable) conductors together, there is known a terminal connection type structure which mates a male terminal provided at an end of one cable and a female terminal provided at an end of another cable, respectively, to thereby electrically connect their respective conductors to each other.
Also, as a conductor connection structure in a connector used in joints of large-capacity cables such as power cables (power electric cables), there is known a terminal connection type structure which mates a male pin terminal to a female socket terminal provided at ends of cables, respectively.
Refer to JP-A 2008-103152, JP-A 2008-103153, and JP-A 2008-123997, for example.
Also, using the cable connection portion in a vibrational environment, such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like, requires removal of the vibrational effect on the cable connection portion. To remove the problem of vibration, it has been suggested to provide a fastening member comprising a spring (ring spring) or the like at an outer periphery of a deformable female terminal to increase a force of pushing (i.e. pressure force) the female terminal against a male terminal by the fastening member, thereby firmly securing the female terminal and the male terminal to each other.
However, when the pressing force by the fastening member is increased, there is a disadvantage in that wear rate of contact portions between the conductors caused by insertion and removal of the terminal is accelerated.